


Children's stories

by MeggiMed



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kid stories, Translated story
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggiMed/pseuds/MeggiMed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nhóc Legolas và nhóc Tauriel lại giở trò quỷ rồi. Lẽ ra Thranduil nên mắng tụi nó một trận, nhưng mà...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children's stories

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children's stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230183) by [Sipho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipho/pseuds/Sipho). 



.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

 

“Taurieeeeel! Bọn mình sẽ bị tóm chắc luôn đó!”

Thranduil khựng lại, nấp trong bóng tối ngay khi nghe thấy giọng nói cầu khẩn của cậu con trai bé. Mỗi khi Tauriel và Legolas định bày trò quỷ, nghe trộm hai đứa nhỏ lúc nào cũng thú vị.

Ngài không phải thất vọng.

“Ôi yên nào Legolas, anh mới là người làm bọn mình lộ đó. _OA,_ ngồi từ đây ngài ấy thật sự có thể nhìn thấy _tất cả mọi thứ_ nha!”

Thranduil đánh liều nhòm một cái vào Triều phòng, đề phòng lũ trẻ nhìn thấy ngài đang rình trộm bọn chúng. Bé Tauriel đang ngồi trên ngai vàng của ngài, bình tĩnh và trăm phần trăm vô cùng thỏa mãn với bản thân. Legolas đứng bên cô bé, mắt liếc quanh đầy lo lắng, hẳn nhiên là sợ bị người lớn bắt gặp.

“Tauuuurieeeeel.” Legolas thì thầm. “Bọn mình không được phép vào đây mà!”

“Ôi, đừng nhát chết thế chứ Legolas. Ừm, ngồi ở trên này cũng thích nữa. Nhìn em này!”

Cô bé bày một bộ mặt lạnh nhạt và nghiêm túc nhất có thể - có điều cô nhỏ vẫn chưa luyện thành thục kỹ năng này, và Thranduil vẫn có thể nhìn ra ánh cười trong đôi mắt nhóc. Phải thật nhiều năm nữa Tauriel mới có thể hoàn thiện được nghệ thuật che giấu cảm xúc của mình. May ra là vậy.

“Ta là Thranduil, Vua của tộc Tiên ngụ trong khu rừng Greenwood Vĩ đại!”

Tauriel đã rất cố gắng đè giọng xuống, nói thật trầm và chậm rãi để bắt chước Đức vua; cô bé cẩn thận uốn lưỡi phát âm thứ tiếng Sindarin thuần của ngài (“thứ tiếng Sindarin _lỗi thời_ của ngài”, Hoàng hậu của Thranduil nói thế) một cách đúng nhất có thể. Lời tuyên ngôn dõng dạc của cô nhỏ vang khắp không gian trống trải. Mặt Legolas nhăn tít. Và trong chỗ nấp của mình, Thranduil lấy tay bịt miệng, ngăn bản thân phì cười thật to.

“Và ta không muốn có bất kỳ nhóc Tiên bé ngốc nghếch nào tiến vào nơi này! Và không một tên Con người nào! Và chắc chắn không được có một tên Lùn nào hết!”

Cho dù Legolas là Hoàng tử và Tauriel chỉ là con của một người hầu, cô Tiên bé rõ ràng lại có khí chất ra mệnh lệnh hơn cả. Để thêm hiệu ứng, cô nhỏ còn bắt chéo chân, tựa mình vào một tay vịn ngai vàng một cách rất kịch, hất cao chiếc cằm nhỏ và hất tung mái tóc.

Legolas tội nghiệp vẫn rên rỉ, “Taurieeeel”, tay kéo kéo tay áo cô bạn.

Vui thì vui thật, nhưng sao Thranduil vẫn thấy có tí bực mình nha. Màn bắt chước đó chẳng giống chút nào. Ngài đâu có ngồi thưỡn thẹo như vậy.

_Đúng không?_

*~~*

“Thranduiiiiil!”

“Celebooooorn.” Thranduil nhại lại cái giọng cao vút của ông anh họ và giật tay áo mình ra khỏi những ngón tay Celeborn. “Đừng lo, còn lâu mới có người vào đây. Anh nhìn này, cảnh nhìn từ chỗ này tuyệt cú mèo luôn!”

Không sai, Đại Sảnh Đường của Menegroth thật kỳ vĩ khi nhìn từ trên ngai vàng xuống, nơi Thranduil đang ngồi bấy giờ. Những cột đá chạm hình cây cối và vô số tháp nước tạo thành một quang cảnh muôn phần tráng lệ. Và cảm giác quyền lực khi ngồi tại đây sánh đặc như thể có thể đưa tay chạm vào được.

“Ngài ấy hẳn phải nhìn thất _tất cả mọi thứ_ từ trên này nha…”

Thranduil thầm nhủ bản thân phải ngừng ngay việc làm mặt hề với Đức vua khi cậu nhóc cho rằng mình đã nấp kín trong đám đông bên dưới. Liệu có phải lần nào Thingol cũng nhìn thấy cậu hay không? Thranduil vặn vẹo trên ngai vàng.

“Nhưng mà ngồi khó chịu chết đi. Chắc là vì thế nên ngài ấy lúc nào cũng ngồi như thể bị cái chổi chọc vào --”

“Thranduil!”

“Đúng còn gì!”

“Không phải như vậy, đó là vì em đang ngồi thưỡn thẹo như một túi khoai tây vậy đó. Và em không được làm vậy, rồi sẽ lại bị phạt cho xem! Thôi nào, mình đi chỗ khác đi!”

Thranduil thở dài. Người bạn của cậu nhỏ ngày trước chơi vui lắm, nhưng gần đây anh ấy tỏ ra _người lớn_ kỳ lạ. Chỉ vì hơn Thranduil có vài chục tuổi mà Celeborn đã nghĩ mình là người trưởng thành, đầy trách nhiệm và lúc nào cũng nói đúng.

Mặc kệ những lời thì thầm phiền phức của ông anh họ, Thranduil ngồi thẳng dậy, chuẩn bị một bài thuyết trình đầy cảm hứng xứng đáng với một vị vua; nhưng vừa định mở miệng thì cậu nghe Celeborn đã kêu lên một tiếng, tay chỉ về phía cửa. Đứng tựa bên khung cửa, khoanh tay trước ngực và đôi mày cau chặt, là Đội trưởng Mablung.

“Hai đứa nhóc bọn bây nghĩ bây đang làm gì thế hả?”

Celeborn lại kêu lên một tiếng, và Thranduil bật dậy, chộp lấy tay áo ông anh. Hai đứa nhóc đồng thanh gào lên “Chạy!”, và lao hết tốc lực ra khỏi Đại Sảnh Đường. Mablung chửi thề bằng tiếng Khuzdul, dung những lời lẽ hẳn nhiên không nên thốt ra trước mặt lũ Tiên bé, và chạy đuổi theo lũ nhóc con trong mê cung, hay còn gọi là khu phòng ở của Menegroth.

Hai nhóc Tiên bé biết rõ mình phải chạy đi đâu, và Mablung cũng vậy. Nói cho cùng, đây cũng không phải lần đầu hai đứa chạy trốn khỏi sự săn đuổi của vị Đội trưởng. Điều quan trọng là chúng phải tới đích trước khi bị ngài ấy túm, vậy thôi.

Lần này may mắn đã thuộc về Thranduil và Celeborn: hai cậu nhóc đã tìm thấy mục tiêu của mình sau khi chạy dọc vài lượt hành lang.

“Chị họ ơiiiiiiiiii!”

“Chị họ ơiiiiiiiiii!”

Nàng Tiên nữ tóc đen kêu lên vì ngạc nhiên khi hai nhóc Tiên bé lao ầm về phía nàng, túm lấy tà váy dài và dụi mặt vào lớp vải.

“Đội trưởng Mablung đuổi bọn em, chị họ ơi!”

“Nhưng mà chị họ ơi bọn em không có làm gì sai hết!”

“Bọn em chỉ đang chơi thôi mà!”

“Đừng để ngài ấy bắt tụi em nha chị!”

Luthien bật cười, cúi người bế hai đứa trẻ lên.

“Đương nhiên là chị sẽ không để ngài ấy làm vậy rồi. Hai đứa biết mà, có bao giờ chị để hai đứa bị bắt đâu.” Nàng nháy mắt.

Được đảm bảo an toàn, Thranduil thả lỏng và hít thở thật sâu, phục hồi sau màn đuổi bắt. Thế rồi cậu nhóc thấy Celeborn đang cau có nhìn mình.

“Chị ấy là chị họ của anh. Không phải của em.”

Thranduil đảo mắt. Celeborn càng hành động như _người lớn_ thì càng không hiểu được những logic đơn giản nhất thì phải.

“Chị ấy là chị họ của anh và anh là anh họ của em thì chị ấy cũng là chị họ của em còn gì.”

“Chị ấy là chị họ của anh ở phía họ bên kia!”

“Nào, nào.” Luthien cười, “Đừng cãi nhau chứ, chị là chị họ của tất cả mọi người.”

“ _Thấy chưa?_ ”

Ngay lúc ấy, Mablung rẽ tới và bắt gặp Luthien. Người đội trưởng tội nghiệp kêu lên một tiếng bực bội, biết rằng mình đã bị lũ nhóc đánh bại. Nhưng Mablung là một chiến binh dũng cảm, vậy nên ngài cố gắng thử một lần nữa.

“Tiểu thư, hai đứa quỷ này đã -”

“Nào nào, Mablung, đừng làm dữ với tụi nhỏ mà tội nghiệp.”

Luthien đứng thẳng dậy, đôi mi nàng ngọt ngào chớp chớp với vị đội trưởng khốn khổ. Đối thủ của nàng cố gắng kiên trì một cách anh dũng.

“Nhưng thưa tiểu thư, chúng -”

“Chúng chỉ là trẻ con thôi mà, Chú Mablung.” Nàng tiến mình chắn trước mặt hai nhóc Tiên bé, bước lại thật gần vị đội trưởng, choàng tay ôm lấy cánh tay ngài, xoay người kéo ngài đi khỏi hai cậu nhỏ. Thranduil làm mặt hề sau lưng ngài, chắc chắn Mablung đã bị đánh bại hoàn toàn ngày hôm nay. Kể là những người lớn nhiều tuổi nhất, vĩ đại nhất cũng không thể chống đỡ khi Công chúa của Doriath đã bắt đầu mở đôi mắt xinh đẹp của nàng và gọi họ bằng “Chú” như thế được.

“Hẳn là chú vẫn nhớ khi mình còn là một đứa trẻ chứ…”

“À, thực ra thì thưa tiểu thư -”

“ – Chú chưa từng là trẻ con. Đúng thế. Nhưng _hãy tưởng tượng mà xem_ , Chú Mablung…”

“Nhưng…”

“Hơn nữa, không phải chú có nhiều nhiệm vụ quan trọng hơn phải làm hay sao? Cháu đang định đi gặp Mẹ, sao chú lại không đi cùng nhỉ?”

Luthien ôm cánh tay Mablung, lôi tuột ngài đi khỏi hành lang, che đậy việc mình đang dung vũ lực ép buộc một thần dân đi theo mình bằng những lời kể chuyện ngọt ngào về kế hoạch trong ngày của mẹ nàng. Mablung chỉ kịp quay nhìn lũ trẻ có một lần; một ánh nhìn ta-sẽ-báo-thù-vì-chuyện-này. Lần này đến lượt Celeborn thè lưỡi lại.

Hai người lớn rẽ khỏi một hành lang khác, âm thanh cuộc trò chuyện – hay nói đúng hơn là màn độc thoại của Luthien – dần dần tắt ngấm.

Thranduil liếc nhìn Celeborn, bắt gặp ánh mắt ông anh họ, và hai đứa nhỏ bò ra sàn, cười lăn lộn.

*~~*

“Thưa Ngài?”

Thranduil suýt chút nữa giật bắn mình, và vương miện trên đầu ngài lắc lư một cách nguy hiểm. Ngài chỉnh lại vương miện cho thẳng thắn – chỉnh lại bản thân luôn – vô cùng nỗ lực để trình diện như một vị vua, chứ không phải một Tiên hâm dở bị người ta bắt gặp đứng cười một mình trước sự trẻ con của con trai và của bản thân trong ký ức. Sự cố gắng của ngài không được thành công cho lắm.

“Im. Miệng.”

“Thần chưa nói gì cả, thưa Bệ hạ.”

“Phải vậy không.”

“Thần thật sự chưa bao giờ mở miệng.”

“Phải, phải.”

Thranduil bắn một tia lườm có sức công phá lớn nhất của mình về phía kẻ phá đám. Nụ cười của Galion vẫn không đổi.

Một tiếng phản đối nho nhỏ vọng ra từ Đại Sảnh, và rồi tới tiếng khẳng định thật lớn và quyết đoán của Tauriel.

“Đối mặt với sự thật đi, vàng hoe, Cha anh ngồi như một --- nàyyyyy!”

Có vẻ Legola đã lôi tuột Tauriel xuống khỏi ngai vàng, và cô nhỏ đã hạ cánh xuống nền đá phía trước. Thranduil tự hỏi, không biết con trai ngài vẫn chỉ đang muốn tránh khỏi bị tóm, hay là cậu nhỏ quyết định chiến đấu để bảo vệ danh dự của cha nó đây?

Giờ đã hiểu vì sao Đức vua vĩ đại nhà mình lại nấp trong bóng tối và cười một cách kỳ quai, Galion nhướng một bên mày, lập tức chuyển về chế độ nghiêm túc nửa đùa nửa thật thường ngày của mình.

“Thần có nên tới xem Triều phòng đã sẵn sàng chưa không, thưa Bệ hạ?

“Cứ việc.” Đội cố vấn của ngài chẳng mấy chốc sẽ tới cho buổi họp, và Thranduil chẳng hề muốn mắng cho mấy đứa nhỏ một bài tí nào. Tauriel sẽ gân cổ cãi lại, và Legolas có thể sẽ khóc, và rồi mẹ thằng bé sẽ nghe thấy, và rồi – không.

Galion bước qua cánh cửa dẫn vào Triều phòng.

“Hai đứa đang làm gì ở đây thế hả?”

Vọng tới tiếng hai đứa trẻ há hốc miệng kinh hoàng, và rồi tiếng hai đôi chân be bé chạy lẹp bẹp trên sàn đá, xa dần khỏi căn phòng. Một vài giây sau (một khoảnh khắc nhường cho hai đứa nhóc chạy trước mà hẳn chúng sẽ chẳng bao giờ nhận ra), Galion đuổi theo hai Tiên bé.

Và rồi Thranduil chợt nhận ra, hai nhóc Tiên bé lẽ ra không thể, không thể nào chạy thoát được Đội trưởng Mablung của Doriath. Ít nhất là không thể thoát được nhiều như ngài và Celeborn hồi đó vậy.

Có lẽ nào, biết đâu đấy, ngài đội trưởng cũng tiến vào Đại Sảnh Đường dưới lệnh của một người nào khác, như Galion vừa làm lúc này?

Nếu vậy, có thể là ai chứ? Vị Tiên nào đã quan sát ngài, và cũng mỉm cười từ trong một góc núp tối?

Oropher. Thingol. Melian. Giả thiết nào ngài có thể đưa ra cũng thật kinh khủng. May mắn làm sao, đúng lúc ấy một vị cố vấn già cả khó tính tộc Sinda – một trong bộ sậu chuẩn của Cha ngài ngày trước, không chút thú vị nhưng làm việc hiệu quả - xuất hiện và chào ngài. Thranduil đẩy những ký ức đáng xấu hổ hàng ngàn năm trước khỏi trí óc, và trở về với kinh tế và hậu cần và lương thảo.

Có lẽ, Thranduil nghĩ khi bước chân lên những bậc cầu thang dẫn tới ngai vàng, có lẽ tối nay ngài sẽ để dành thời gian để kể cho lũ trẻ một vài câu chuyện, trước khi chúng phải lên giường đi ngủ. Một câu chuyện về hai nhóc Tiên bé và những cuộc phiêu lưu của chúng trong những sảnh đường của Menegroth. Legolas sẽ ngượng chín, và Tauriel sẽ cười bò.

Và nếu có vị cố vấn nào của ngài nhận ra nụ cười vẫn còn vương trên khuôn mặt Đức vua khi ngài ngồi xuống ngai vàng, người đó cũng không thể hiện ra ngoài mặt. Lấp ló ngoài cửa, Thranduil trông thấy Galion. Khuôn miệng bạn ngài khẽ động, “hoàn thành nhiệm vụ”. Thế rồi người quản gia cúi người giễu cợt, và biến mất trong những hành lang của hang động. 

.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


End file.
